fonewarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Enclave Remnants
The Enclave was a secretive military organization directly descended from members of the pre-War United States government and military industrial complex, claiming to be the legal continuators of the state and styling themselves as such. The Enclave is comprised mostly of descendants of government officials and military officers with ties to powerful corporations. They generally consider most people born outside the Enclave to be mutants, fit only for eradication. However, ever since their destruction of their main bases at the Poseidon Energy oil rig and Raven Rock, only a few elderly Enclave survivors eke out an existence on the fringe of NCR territories, keeping their heads down for fear of persecution. Overview The Enclave takes pride in being one of the last bastions of pure strain humanity left aside from the unopenedVaults. Because of the effects of radiation and the Forced Evolutionary Virus on the people of the Wasteland, members of the Enclave generally do not consider them to be human any more, even if they look no less human than they do. They, as well as other mutated creatures, like Super mutants and ghouls, are considered to be sub-humans that are at best to be used as slaves, and at worst eradicated so that "true humanity" could take their place as the "real" nation of America. While the Enclave and its armed forces claim to be the official continuation of the pre-War United States government and the U.S. Army, in reality, they have no constitutional mandate or, in fact, any legitimacy, other than being the great grandchildren of government officials and corporate executives. Origins One of the few old world organizations to survive the Great War, the Enclave was once the shadow government of the United States. Members of the conspiracy both embraced the idea of a nuclear war and knew that the common man could not survive it. They believed that as long as the "important people" of the United States survived, they could regroup quickly and wipe out communism once and for all. Though not technically part of the Enclave, many powerful corporations benefited from the Enclave's actions and their research facilities were protected during the firestorm of 2077. In 2073, as the global race to exploit the handful of remaining natural resources reached its fevered peak, the United States managed to stake a claim on the world's last known supply of crude oil, buried thousands of feet beneath the Pacific Ocean. Poseidon Oil, a major U.S. energy concern, was contracted to build an oil rig and extract the oil. Before long, the oil ran dry and it was abandoned by Poseidon. Come 2077, with total nuclear war rapidly arriving at America's doorstep, the President of the United States and a number of other members of the conspiracy left their posts to take refuge on the Poseidon oil rig. Here, the President himself set up a secret base from which the USA could continue to exist and wage war on China, with the eventual goal of retaking the continental United States. These members of the Enclave retreated to the remote locations in Ellis Island and Liberty Island, but when the bombs hit, they lost all contact with the main group. Destruction The Enclave as a whole has practically disolved, after key losses. There are still remnants left, but after the destruction of the Poseidon Energy Oil Rig and the destruction of Raven Rock, their power has diminished. Poseidon Energy Oil Rig Just as the Enclave was preparing to launch the poison into the jet stream to kill the entire population of the mainland, a tribal known as the Chosen One arrived at the oil rig on the Poseidon oil tanker that had sat in San Francisco for years. The Chosen One freed the survivors of both the Vault 13 population as well as the Arroyo tribals and started a self-destruct sequence in the oil rig that destroyed the entirety of the Enclave's headquarters, saving the world from horrible death at the hands of the mutant FEV. Raven Rock In Washington,D.C., the ZAX mainframe installed in Raven Rock to ensure continuity-of-government continued to function until the destruction of the oil rig. When President Richardson was vaporized, ZAX created a persona, John Henry Eden to claim the post and assume authority over the remaining California Enclave forces, in addition to resuming construction of military ordnance to provide for the resource-stricken subordinates. Augustus Autumn was chosen as the commander of the armed forces (succeeding his father). A series of Eyebots was sent to roam the Wasteland, spreading hope. Eden could spout his pro-government rhetoric, and promise a return of the pre-war America of legend: a land of white picket fences, baseball, apple pie, and good, old-fashioned American global supremacy. President Eden’s secretive plan all along has been to rule over an America of the “pure,” free from any mutation. He has learned of a ridiculously ambitious experiment known as Project Purity, and knew the time to strike had come: His Enclave forces would “reclaim” the Jefferson Memorial. By controlling the puriﬁed water, Eden would control the Capital Wasteland, and the rest of the country eventually. What better way to administer modiﬁed F.E.V.— which kills anyone infected with any form of mutation—than through a deceptively clean water supply? Eden was eventually opposed by Colonel Autumn, who wanted to make a bid to lead the populace by completing and activating the purifier, thus providing the Enclave with a strong bargaining chip in unifying the wastes under their flag. When the Brotherhood took the Jefferson Memorial, Autumn was defeated by the Lone Wanderer, but it is not known whether he survived. The Lone Wanderer stood poised to finally realize the Enclave's goal of purifying the wasteland, but it is unknown to history whether or not they took that action. Other Destruction Satelite Relay Station After the loss of Raven Rock, the Satellite Relay Station was the Enclave's main communications installation. The facility was used primarily to coordinate the remainder of Enclave forces following the devastating defeat at the Purifier. During an offensive by the Brotherhood of Steel led by Liberty Prime, the defending forces of the Station contacted the Mobile Base Crawler to call down an orbital strike on the robot's position. Liberty Prime is destroyed, but shortly afterward the Station is lost to the Brotherhood. Adams Air Force Base Adams Air Force Base was the headquarters of the Enclave after the abandonment of Raven Rock. Located just outside the Capital Wasteland and accessible through the Presidential Metro, the base facilities housed the Enclave's remaining VB-02 Vertibirds and was defended by squads of soldiers and artillery emplacements. The heart of Enclave operations in the area was the Mobile Base Crawler, which featured a satellite communications dish capable of calling down an orbital strike from an unknown orbital weapons platform. Control of Adams AFB was eventually taken from the Enclave by the Lone Wanderer, who either handed it to the Brotherhood or used its weapons to destroy the Citadel. Remnants Only a few members survived the total destruction of Raven rock, and a few of those traveled north. With stories of a "Liberty Island", they followed the coast all the way to New Jersey. They started a new base of operations in the basement of the destroyed Statue of Liberty and controlled the abandoned museum on Ellis Island. Notes *A pre-War organization known as Quaere Verum succeeded in stealing a prototype weapon from the Enclave, but were swiftly eradicated. *In New Reno, the Enclave was involved in a confidential exchange with the Salvatore family. The terms of the agreement were that the Enclave would provide the Salvatores with powerful laser pistols, giving them an intimidating edge over the other Reno families, in exchange for which the Salvatores gave the Enclave drugs and slaves. *The entire village of Arroyo was kidnapped for the Chemical Corps' experiments. *In a canyon not far outside of Klamath, Daisy Whitman's vertibird crashed due to a rotor malfunction, killing its crew. A single Mr. Handy model robot survived the accident but it malfunctioned, leading the simple residents of Klamath to assume the canyon was haunted. *The Enclave use PoseidoNet, which is still patched into Poseidon Energy Gecko reactor systems, allowing them to communicate with users logged onto the nuclear power plant's computer. There are 4 computer stations: two on the oil rig, one in Navarro, and one in Gecko.